


!Because I Love You!

by eve_jpg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forever and Always, How Do I Tag, Langst, M/M, Space Pirate, Space boys, ahah i realized that the other tag says lance mclai, and i say so, and klance will always be in my heart, did you know that keith is the least attractive male name in the english language, do i say the gay or go horse mode and nay, family guy says so, how do you say kogane, i dont even write, i hope i explained that ok, i love klance 3000, if you havent seen the martian you should watch it, ig i was just bored, im so funny, im sorry these tags arent useful, its supposed to say, just a lot of angst in general, keith kogane - Freeform, keith stop being a stubborn bitch, klance, kogayne or koganay, lance mcclai, lance mcclain - Freeform, mark watney space pirate, nay nay, probably cheesy/cringy, seriously how, so it must be true, someone give lance a hug, ugh these boys are so oblivious, whip and nay nay, why am i writing klance in 2021?, yk, yk from the martian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_jpg/pseuds/eve_jpg
Summary: ”Why can’t you just let me do this?!” Not even one second later lance replied,“Because I love you and I can't lose you!” The silence that pierced the room was deafening, it rang through Keith’s ears like a drum. The tears stopped, his breath stopped, time stopped.(basically any angst trope ever)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	!Because I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not the best at writing because I don't usually do it, so any tips would be appreciated!!)

“You can’t keep doing this!” Lance’s voice was rising with every sentence, and to be honest, it scared Keith. There were few instances where Keith had truly seen Lance mad. Sure, they’d have their arguments, but this was something else, this was a mess of emotions and feelings that they were practically laying out on a table for everyone to see. Keith could deal with anger, he does it every day. Sadness? walk in the park, but this was different. This was loud and broken, half-heartedly said, but somehow every word came carrying so much meaning they were almost too heavy to take in. Keith didn’t want to scream anymore, he just wanted to lay down and never get back up again, he wanted to never come back to this shit storm.

“You can’t keep fighting these battles alone!” tears streamed down his face and Keith felt his own form at the sight.

“That’s not up to you!” their voices boomed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and piercing their ears “They’re my battles to fight, not yours, not Shiro’s, not Hunk’s, not Pidge’s, mine!”

“Why won’t you let us help you?!” Lance’s voice was starting to break and Keith couldn’t bear to hear it, “The team needs you here!” his voice didn’t carry nearly as much fury as it did before, he just sounded broken, “I need you here,” the dam broke.

“I can’t stay!” all anger had left Keith now, and he just felt completely, utterly, broken.

“Then why can’t I go with you?!” he stopped for a moment to let a small hiccup out from all the crying he’s been undergoing, “Why are you so god damn stubborn?!”

“I can’t let you get hurt!”

“What if you get hurt? Wh-what if you don’t come back from a mission, what if I never see you again?!” Keith opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off, “Can’t you just let me help you?!”

“Why are you so worried about what happens to me?!” Yes, Keith knew it was stupid to say something like that with the situation they’re in, but this kind of thing was foreign to Keith. The only person who had ever cared about him to this extent was Shiro, and that was, well, different, ”Why can’t you just let me do this?!” Not even one second later lance replied,

“Because I love you and I can't lose you!” The silence that pierced the room was deafening, it rang through Keith’s ears like a drum. The tears stopped, his breath stopped, time stopped.

Oh shit.


End file.
